fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elohim
Elohim is an ancient Dark Mage of great power. 200 years ago after witnessing the power of Zeref, Elohim now desires to acquire the man's secrets in order to achieve his final goal of true immortality. To do this he captured one of Zeref's Etherious, Geist and made him hunt down his own kind for Elohim's uses. He also took in a survivor of a demon attack, Lucida Venator and taught her the way of Iron Devil Slayer Magic. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Amaterasu: Elohim has shown to have a strong understanding of this form of magic. He's demonstrated of using various Amaterasu magic seals, forming them quickly with incredible results. Elohim seems to use them more against large number of opponents or a small number of powerful adversaries. *'Amaterasu Formula 25': Having making the hand gestures, Elohim points to the target. A magic seal then appears on the target before quickly exploding. While this spell is not particularly powerful, it makes up for that with the fact that the target cannot remove the seal until the explosion occurs. This makes it nearly impossible for someone to defend themselves. *'Amaterasu Formula 79': Elohim forms a hand gesture by creating a circle in front of him. As a result a large magic seal appears directly in front of him. This spell is used to absorb incoming spells, and then redirect the spell back to the caster. *'Amaterasu Formula 96': Through several hand gestures, Elohim forms a large magical seal above his opponent. The seal glows briefly before firing a powerful beam of energy directly towards the target. The result is an explosion that destroys everything hit by the beam. This spell can also be used to hit targets from a distance too. Darkness Magic: Darkness Magic has shown to be one of Elohim's most strongest forms of magic. His spells have proven to be formidable against other magics. They have even proven strong against light-based magical attacks, which is Darkness Magic's natural enemy. His Darkness spells appear with a black and dark blue color. *'Dark Hunter': Waving his hands in the air, Elohim summons several small balls of darkness. With a wave of his hand, Elohim launches the orbs at his opponents, moving at an impressive speed. The main effect of this spell is that the orbs can follow their target and will explode on contact, either hitting the target or something else. While each orb is rather weak, together they prove very formidable. *'Dark Nebula': Opening his hand out, Elohim summons a large ball of darkness. He then fires the ball forward, where upon flying in the air, the ball expands. Once it makes contact, the ball will explode in a shower of darkness. This spell has shown to have taken out multiple opponents at once. *'World of Darkness' Elohim summons a black fog-like substance that surrounds the entire area. Anyone, excluding Elohim, who is caught in the fog will be unable to see because of its thickness. But they will also have their magic drained, though at a slow rate. This spell is to weaken Elohim's enemies and take away their sight so he can launch a surprise attack. *'Dark Arc': Elohim fires a large crescent-shaped darkness attack that is the same size as full grown man. The arc rides through the ground towards enemy and has shown to be able to cut through almost anything and push people back too. **'Dark Arc Wave': This time, Elohim launches a wave of a dozen or so arcs, only smaller. These arcs are fast, and can overwhelm an opponent as they fly towards them. Telekinesis Living Magic Teleportation Magic: Elohim primarily uses this magic to move to different locations of great distances. He can also teleport other people too. Telepathy Requip Dispelling Magic: Immense Magical Powers High Intelligence Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Durability Enhanced Reflexes Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert Swordsman Expert Master Teacher Longevity Equipment Makkura (真っ暗, Complete Darkness): The weapon takes the form of a scimitar with a broad blade. The handle and guard are a tan-like color with round ends with black swirls too. The blade is highly durable and Elohim has shown to use it in conjunction with his Air Magic, as well as his Darkness Magic. However the true power of the sword is that with it, Elohim can use the magic Gravity Change, allowing him to alter the weight of whatever he chooses by using the sword. Category:Primarch11 Category:Dark Mage Category:Characters Category:Male